Indigo League- Ash Ketchum
by ranelone229
Summary: Team Rocket ain't three members. It is a cruel, merciless organization, built on conquering all the regions. And what's this crazy obsession with Mew and Pallet Town? *Cover art stolen from Google Images :)*
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer-**_ _ **I**_ _ **own nothing.**_

 _ **This story doesn't contain many warnings. Some gore here and there. Maximum Rating is T.**_

 _ **Overall summary- A (nearly) ten-year-old boy, named Ash Ketchum, thought it was supposed to be a normal day. To his shock and horror, a criminal gang named (You guessed it!) Team Rocket attack his hometown, having disastrous consequences. After a devastating loss, Ash fights an uphill battle to decimate Team Rocket. He chooses the path of a Pokémon Trainer, getting embroiled in the quote- 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions.' Meeting new allies and enemies, can Ash avenge himself and everybody who has suffered?**_

 _ **And, behold the first chapter of Indigo League - Ash Ketchum.**_

* * *

Ash Ketchum returned to his house from a nearby shop just out of town, after buying some things for his mother. His mother Delia Ketchum always complained Pallet was perfect at everything other than storing general items.

As he was 9 years and one day from becoming ten and an official Pokémon trainer (His mother hadn't been happy about his choice, considering the fact that dangerous criminals and wild Pokémon roamed the world), so his mother and Samuel Oak (The Epic Pokémon Professor of Kanto) had told him about Team Rocket, a criminal gang which stole Pokémon and murdered people for some mysterious goal. A few days before, Pewter City had been burned to the ground. The Gym Leader, Brock had survived narrowly. If he had died, well, who knows? What worried his mother and Oak was that Pewter was a city well-known for its strong security. The possibility of other areas being attacked was strong.

As Ash neared Pallet, he quickened his steps, feeling quite scared of that short memory recollection. He looked at the deep, dark route, and shuddered.

He arrived soon and greeted his mother with a hug.

"Mum, I got the radishes…. What's with all the commotion and why are you looking at me like that?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"Ashy, (Ash scowled at the nickname) Professor Oak saw some criminals marching towards us… we've alerted the police and they are coming here. I was going to search for you if you didn't come back soon," Delia Ketchum said, quietly.

Ash looked around and saw that people were releasing Pokémon near the Pallet Border. Some people with guns were climbing up houses to aim.

He suddenly felt scared and unsure of what to do.

Fortunately, his mother helped out.

"Ash, take a backpack and throw essentials in it. I'm going to pack some food in our bags."

They ran for their house, leaving Mr. Mime near the border, trusting his capabilities to fight.

* * *

"Ash, you don't need _five shirts._ Throw in three or something, we won't be able to carry this!"

"Fine, where are the water bottles?!"

"Damn," Ash was shocked as he saw his mother run off, she never swore.

Finally, after an exhausting period of time, they had two backpacks with essentials. So far, Ash hadn't taken this _too seriously_ , but after hearing gunshots outside, he started panicking.

"God, mum! They're shooting!"

"I know! Stay here, I'll check on the Professor and Mr. Mime."

* * *

Ash couldn't help himself. He peeked outside, wanting to know what was happening. He would later wish he hadn't. It was just pure carnage. Smoke littered the air. People in black uniforms were quickly and efficiently moving with blades, ready to strike anybody. He saw still bodies on the ground and hoped they weren't dead. He took the bags and ran to Prof. Oak's lab, using his small size to weave through.

He evaded grunts and charged into the lab, to be greeted with a shocking sight. His mother was handling a _crowbar,_ to beat back criminals. The legendary Arcanine of Oak was standing strong to blast its foes to the ground. Oak himself was in a fist fight with a tall, dark man. Ash quickly grabbed a nearby knife for defense and saw that Oak was in danger. He ran up and stabbed the grunt in the leg. Blood soon seeped into the floors, staining it. Oak quickly knocked the opponent out, proving that age hadn't harmed him.

"Ash, I told you to stay home!" His mother said grunting as she heaved the crowbar for another strike.

"Professor was in danger!" Ash protested, shocked by his actions himself.

Oak breathed heavily, before handing him a Pokéball.

"That's Bulbasaur. He'll obey and protect you." Oak said, before freezing and collapsing to the ground.

Ash screamed as he saw a knife sticking out of the Professor's collarbone. A Team Rocket member had chucked a knife at his mother, which she ducked to avoid. It flew past to lodge itself in Oak's collarbone. Ash did a basic check-up, as he taught to do in school. He checked the pulse and breath, but Oak wasn't responding. He felt shocked tears slip from his cheek, and he lowered his hat. His mother left the defense to Arcanine and knelt beside Ash.

"It's my fault, I ducked out of the way…," His mother said, crying.

"No mum, it isn't," Ash said, even though he himself was crying.

They had no time to grieve as the backup Police Force finally arrived, providing relief.

X-X

Ash fell to the ground, feeling his heart break into a thousand pieces. His mother, _the one who wielded a crowbar like it was a spoon, the one who knocked out hordes of criminals, had been brutally stabbed in the stomach._

"NO! MUM!" Ash screamed, requesting help. A Police Officer came and tried to cauterize the wound to stop the blood loss, but it wasn't enough. She looked at him, recognizing the near end, and gasped out words.

"Ash…. *cough, cough*, don't give up. *cough*, Find *cough*, Giovanni. *cough*, ask why? I love you, never forget *cough*, that." Ash's broken heart crumbled further, as his mother breathed her last.

X-X

It still hadn't sunken in. The sun had started to set, trying to cover the carnage on the ground. Most of the Pallet people were… dead. Oak's Arcanine sadly nuzzled his leg, after losing a friendship of 60 years with his owner. He had a Pokéball in his pocket, some empty ones in his pack, a mug of hot chocolate in his hand, and emptiness in his heart. Police Officers were going around, scouring the nearby areas for any stragglers.

The Rockets had nearly overpowered Pallet when the backup arrived to even the odds. The remaining criminals had fled, satisfied with the victory. Ash couldn't even muster up the energy to weep. He sighed, finished the cup that a kind officer had given him, hugged Arcanine for comfort before standing up. The Police had mostly left, probably to deal with this huge disaster in public. Ash wiped away the nearly dried tears and picked up his backpack before starting to walk. He really didn't know what to do, so he just started walking to the route which lead to Viridian City, releasing the Pokémon gifted to him by Oak, a Bulbasaur.

The Bulbasaur looked disoriented as it came out, so Ash knelt down to its height.

"Hey. I'm going to take care of you from now. Your previous owner can't do it. So, let's get along, alright?" Ash said, managing to muster up a smile for his Pokémon.

Bulbasaur took a moment, but smiled at Ash. It might have been a small gesture to most people, but to Ash, it was a symbol of approval.

They started walking, leaving behind the devastated village. Ash hoped to book a room in the Pokémon Center in Viridian City.

* * *

 _ **Note- This has been completely rewritten, due to the fact that the old chapter barely made any sense.**_

 _ **I'll edit the first couple of chapters, just to fix any naïve errors.**_

 _ **EDITED ON- 2/9/18**_


	2. Safety

Indigo League

After some time, I wrote the second chapter. Please R and R. Read and Review. I don't have a beta reader. I'm confused with the concept of it.

Rating... I'm confused whether this is K+ or T. But I'm going to change this to T.

Well, I own nothing.

And behold, the second chapter of _Indigo League- Ash Ketchum_

Title suggestions are welcome.

x-x

(Normal P.O.V)

Ash ducked, seeing a Pidgey flying over his head. After an hour in the hot, humid and noisy forest, he had started to lose it.

The moment he stepped into the forest in a bare clearing, he'd broken down and sobbed his heart out. The death of his beloved mother had sunk in. He did not want to stare at her body. He had burnt her body. He couldn't remember the event clearly. It had been done in a frenzy. He couldn't bare the pain digging into his soul. For now, he packed his memories away.

Well, the reason he was complaining now was because of the constant noise from various Pidgeys. He straight away decided never to capture a Pidgey. It would drive him mad.

''A Pidgey is not worth my sanity''. That was the quote he was following now.

He crept across the forest, cautious. He did not want to stamp a Caterpie!

His old trainers were excellent for running. His Bulbasaur was a bundle of energy as it leaped out of its poke ball and preferring to walk with him. After a bit of scanning with his Pokedex, it was revealed that it knew the moves- Vine Whip, Tackle. And leer... Ash certainly couldn't believe the last move. Leer? Come on! And the scan had revealed it was a male. Now, he did not need to call him an "it".

After looking into his Pokédex, he found out that Leer would make a Pokemon uncomfortable, thus making the opponent's defense lower. After demanding he uses leer, he never wanted to use it again in front of him, due to the fact that he couldn't bare that face.

Currently, he was trying to figure out how to pass a fallen tree, it was too big to jump over and too long to go around it.

His impatient Bulbasaur, which did not want to be stuck in one spot, began to complain.

''Bulba! Bulba! Bulba!'' Was the noise which echoed through the forest.

Ash, a bit irritated now, started thinking.

''Eh... Ah! Those branches! Maybe I could climb on it!''

That was easier said than done, though. He found out that the branches were too high, so he could not climb it.

Taking a deep breath, he started to think about the ways he could use to get past the tree.

Walking around- No. Impossible

Searching for another route- No. Too tired

Attempting a stunt- No. Dangerous.

''Hmm... Bulbasaur! Ah, Vine Whip at that branch!''

Bulbasaur's vines wrapped around that branch, Ash tested its strength and managed to climb on the vines and managed to reach the branch. Next, he grabbed Bulbasaur's vines and dragged it, even with some close calls, he and Bulbasaur were safely on the branch. He leaned back on the branch, needing a nap for some time. His Bulbasaur settled himself on his stomach.

x-x

A short nap turned out to be 2 hours. Well, his Bulbasaur didn't seem to have gotten 2 hours of sleep, attesting to the fact that it was very moody and had slapped him thrice in the face with his Vine Whip. When he woke up, he saw Bulbasaur dangling in the air, only because of the fact that it was using Vine Whip to hold on to the branch was the only reason it did not fall down. He must have turned and shifted in his sleep causing Bulbasaur to fall down. He certainly did not gain any respect from his Pokémon for that.

It seemed to be mid-afternoon, attesting to the fact that if was very sunny. 2:00 pm or 3 pm.

He was extremely confused about what to do now. His mother was dead, Oak was dead, every single person he knew was in Pallet. But they had all been killed. He felt ashamed, thinking that he had caused this. He needed a place to stay for gods' sake!

He continued walking, wishing he had a flying pokemon, he would use it to fly over these dense areas. For a brief moment, he saw a Pidgey, wait... that was bigger! Taking out his Pokédex, he scanned it.

 _Pidgeotto is a raptor-like avian Pokémon. It is covered with brown feathers, and has a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers... It has a crest of pinkish-red feathers on its head and black, angular markings behind its eyes. The plumage of its tail has alternating red and yellow feathers with ragged tips. Its beak and legs are pink. Two of its toes point forward, while one points backward. Additionally, it has powerful, sharp talons that it uses to grasp prey. Pidgeotto is a powerful flier capable of carrying prey several miles to its nest. It has amazing vision, which helps it locate preferred prey Pokémon. This is a flying type._

 _This is a female Pidgeotto._

 _It has the ability Tangled feet. It raises evasion possibility if confused._ Nice, that could be handy.

 _It knows the moves- Gust, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack and Roost._ Roost would be extremely handy.

 _This Pidgeotto has_ _ **a mischievous nature.**_

Yeah, he wanted to capture this.

''Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip on the Pidgeotto!''

With surprising reflexes, it dodged the attack.

''Use leer!'' Bulbasaur leered at Pidgeotto, causing a shiver to run down its back. And it's defense to lower.

Using this temporary lapse in concentration, Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to snap Pidgeotto. It cried out it pain as it struck. Pidgeotto sent back a Gust which struck Bulbasaur and caused a lot of damage.

''Stay strong!'' Ash screamed.

Wincing Bulbasaur stood up, the Pidgeotto swooped down and became a blur as it rushed to hit Bulbasaur with Tackle.

''Bulbasaur, wait till it's near, and hit with your own Tackle!'' Ash said, calmer.

Tensing up when Pidgeotto neared, Bulbasaur came forward running and struck the Pidgeotto.

Without commands, Bulbasaur took the nearly fainted Pidgeotto up with Vine Whip and smashed her against a nearby tree, causing it to faint.

''Pokéball, go!''

Pidgeotto did not put up any resistance, and it was instantly caught.

''Alright! I caught a Pidgeotto!'' Ash excaimed, striking a pose he perfected with the help of his... Mother.

He faltered a bit.

Releasing the Pidgeotto out of his Pokéball, he took a revive and a super potion from his backpack, giving it to the Pidgeotto. After a few silent and awkward minutes, it began chatting to Bulbasaur, who was happy to chat back.

Ash began thinking what to do now. One, he could become a Pokémon Trainer and catch 'em all.

Or he could stay in Viridian City... forever? Or temporary.

Or work to become a Pokémon breeder, doctor, or a ordinary human job like engineer, human doctor, author, news reporter. High ambitions.

Shrugging, he went forward to Viridian, with Pidgeotto flying above and Bulbasaur walking beside him, often using his vines to propel himself forward whenever he was lagging.

X-X

There! Second chapter! I'm changing Rating to T.

Read And Review!


	3. Inspiration

Indigo League- Ash Ketchum

Third Chapter! Please review!

I do not own anything.

I present, the third chapter of Indigo League.

X-X

''Yeah!'' Exclaimed Ash after seeing the outskirts of Viridian. His Pidgeotto gave a shrill scream of approval. It had taken him a couple of hours, but he had done it. Viridian Forest was finally over! He used his experience on how to handle flying types, which he had learned from... Oak. He often rode Oak's Dragonite in his young ages, the Dragonite had loved Ash. Now, the Dragonite was more likely to be dead. Sad.

It was evening, somewhere around 6 to 7 pm.

Ash strolled over to the entrance, only to be stopped by the local police officer, Jenny. With a mean look.

''Young man! Where do you think you're going! Without identification, I cannot allow you to pass! The nearby Pallet Town has been burnt to the ground by Team Rocket! And Viridian City is on full alert! You may be a Team Rocket member! There are no survivors! The famous professor Oak died!''

Offended and faltering, Ash spoke up-

''You damn dare! I lived in Pallet Town! I am A SURVIVOR! I escaped the fire! MY OWN MOTHER DIED IN FRONT OF MY DAMN EYES! My own wooden house was burnt in front OF my EYES!'' Ash vented while sobbing.

''Oh... Her expression softened. Are you injured?''

''No.'' came the broken voice.

''Physically, no, mentally, forever,'' Ash said, unknowingly attacking Jenny's mental barrier.

Officer Jenny winced. She had just berated him when he had lost everyone he knew.

''Look, kid, I'm sorry about what I said. I know that you don't have any place to stay. Let me drive you to the Pokémon Center. I'll buy you a room and help you, okay? Also, identification isn't a problem. I noticed your Pokedex. It proves your identity. Can you give it for a second, I'll check it.'' she said, calmer.

Sniffling, he handed over the Pokédex.

Inserting a small chip she took out of her pocket, the Pokedex began to... speak?

 _''I am Ash Ketchum's Pokedex. I was handed over by Samuel Oak, legally. I was handed 6 hours and 53 minutes ago.''_

Ash was stunned. Because he didn't know that the Pokédex could be used for identification. Jenny was astonished.

''Did you become a Pokémon trainer nearly 7 hours ago? And you escaped? How many Pokémon do you have?''

Sighing, Ash explained.

''Yeah. I escaped because I was returning from Viridian through teleportation. I used the Abra Service to get here. 3 hours later, when I finished shopping, I used Abra Service to get back too. When I arrived, the town was in... flames. I have a Bulbasaur and a Pidgeotto.''

( **AN- Abra Service- The whole Abra evolution. They help teleport people here and there. They are in every town and city.)**

He felt lighter after explaining.

Jenny took it in stride.

''Kid, from experience. You'll grieve, hard. Don't be reckless, and DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING REVENGE!''

Ash nodded, fearful.

''Now, let's go to the Pokémon Center.'' Throwing a feral grin at Ash, she said it-

''Hold on tight.''

Jenny walked over to the right pointing at her motorcycle, with the feral grin.

 _Later- (1.5 minutes later)_

Ash clutched onto the bike, as Jenny drove recklessly along the deserted path. Jenny screamed in delight. 'Kid, I haven't ridden like this in ages!'' She screamed. 'Let's turn your look upside down!'

''Kid, I haven't ridden like this in ages!'' She screamed. ''Let's turn your look upside down!''

Gulping, Ash nodded, gripping tightly. For the first time since he left Pallet, he smiled.

X-X

Ash smiled at Jenny, Ash had later enjoyed the ride so much, and he even opened his eyes! They had arrived at the Pokémon Center.

''Thanks, Officer Jenny.'' Said Ash.

''It's just Jenny, kid. No prob.'' was the reply.

Entering, Ash went forward

Remembering his name was Ash, Jenny spoke up.

''Ash, you may have to give some statements regarding... Pallet.''

Ash nodded, unsurprised.

Walking up to Nurse Joy, Ash asked for a room. She asked for identification, so he gave her his Poke Dex.

She inserted the same chip Officer Jenny had inserted. Confirming his identity, Nurse Joy gave him a room.

''Room Number 131'', she said, smiling. She also gave him a key.

Nodding, he looked back at Jenny.

''The Police Station is right behind the Pokémon Center, Ash. Come there tomorrow.''

Ash sighed. He waved goodbye to Jenny.

He went up the stairs and went to his room. Opening the door with his key, he promptly saw the room service number next to the telephone in the room. Suddenly, his stomach growled. He blushed as he called out Bulbasaur and Pidgeotto out of their poke balls.

The room was big and lengthy, so the two new Pokémon had no problems. Turning around to look at the two Pokémon, he saw that Pidgeotto was missing. Confused he looked around. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. He looked back to see... Pidgeotto!

''AAAAAAHHHHHH!'' Ash screamed as he fell down with a thump.

Pidgeotto gave her equivalent of a laugh as he took in Ash's expression.

''Aw, come on!'' Ash whined pitifully. Guess that explained the _mischievous nature._

Bulbasaur snickered.

Ash stood up, as graceful as you can be after falling down embarrassingly.

He looked around the room, the walls were painted red with... black stripes? Odd combo. It had three chairs on the right side. A TV was in the middle of the room, atop a table. Had a dining table with a couple of chairs on the left side. Also had a bed at the far end of the room. A bathroom was near it. Oh! It's rectangular shaped! Cozy room. Gee.

''So, do you want any food?'' Ash said, blushing.

Both of the Pokémon perked up at the mention of food.

'Pidgeotto!' She screeched loudly

Bulbasaur... Tackled Ash. Pidgeotto started laughing. Ash fell down once again with a thump for the second time in two minutes.

''Alright, alright! Jeez!''

Dialing the number, Ash only waited for a few seconds before the phone was picked up.

''Hello sir, how may I help you?'' came a voice that was of a man.

'Um... I need something to eat.' Ash replied.

''What do you want?'' came the solemn voice.

''Hmm, A large cheese pizza with black olives and mushrooms,'' Ash replied again. He loved pizza. No words to express its cheesy taste.

''Oh! And a bag of french fries.''

After a couple of moments, the man asked a question-

''Do you have any Pokémon?''

'Yes.' Ash said.

''How much?''

Evenly, Ash replied that he had two Pokémon.

''What type?''

''Grass and Flying.'' Ash was really bewildered.

''We have a limited offer on special type focused Pokémon food! It's free!'' The man showed that he was really excited.

''I'll take it.''

 _5 minutes later-_

Ash took a slice of the cheese pizza, moaning.

He looked at Bulbasaur and Pidgeotto, who were both sniffing their special type focused... Mush?

They took a bite and started... moaning?

They started gobbling down the mush.

Ash blinked, surprised that his Pokémon liked it. He shrugged and started to gobble down his own food. When he finished, he threw his head back in pleasure. After some time, he remembered that he hadn't scanned Bulbasaur. Looking at Bulbasaur, he took out his Pokédex and scanned him.

 _''Bulbasaur. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur is extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild. This is a male Bulbasaur and knows the moves Vine Whip, Tackle and Leer. He has the ability Overgrow.''_

A smile spread across Ash's face. Overgrow was a handy ability. A couple of years ago, Oak and his assistants had hosted a summer camp for kids. They had taught about Pokémon. It had lasted for 4 months. He had learned about types and its weaknesses and advantages. He knew a decent amount about region classification. They had also taught a couple of other handy things. Like abilities. He owed most of his Pokémon knowledge to the camp.

Overgrow boosted grass type moves when the Pokémon's health was low. Handy.

Wait for a second... why was he thinking about this! Oh god... What the hell was he going to do! Did he want to become a trainer?

Well, yeah. A day before, he would have said yes. But as much as he loathed to admit it, he feared Team Rocket. They killed his mother... a small sob escaped him. It turned into full-blown tears soon. Surprised, Bulbasaur started snapping his vines at the drops of water. A minute later, his vines were soaked. Disgruntled, he snapped his vines to the side, catching Pidgeotto in the... face. Pidgeotto shrieked loudly. She flew up and dived down and caught Bulbasaur with her feet and flew up. She did a barrel roll in the air and then flew down at an astonishing speed. When she landed smoothly, she released Bulbasaur from her feet. Bulbasaur was so dizzy that he fell down and took a couple of minutes to get up.

He flipped on the TV, laughing loudly at the antics of his Pokémon. He blinked. It was Bruno of the Elite Four battling... Cody? Oh, yeah! Cody was the guy who won the Indigo Conference! Bruno's Hitmontop was demolishing Cody's Snorlax. The Snorlax was not listening to its trainer. Was Cody mad? Bringing an untrained Pokémon against one of the elite four? Snorlax fainted quickly. Cody went to his second Pokémon. A Leafeon. The Leafeon was agile and landed good hits. In the end, Bruno's Hitmontop fell to the ground, exhausted. Bruno sighed and called out his Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee used Fire Punch and the tired Leafeon fainted instantly, taking the hit head on. Cody's lips tightened as he released his Weezing. His Weezing poisoned Hitmonlee. The Hitmonlee carried on and Bruno looked to be the person to win the round. But, Weezing used Self-Destruct at the last moment and the Hitmonlee went down with Weezing. Hitmonlee's poisoned state was just helping. Cody's eyes brightened as he revealed his next pokemon, Onix. Bruno raised his eyebrows as he released his own Onix. They both let loose Dragon Breaths at the same time. The attack hit both of them, making them both angry. From that point, something had triggered Bruno's Onix. After seeing his Onix rage on, Bruno shrugged and looked on. Cody, having control of his Onix, easily beat Bruno's Onix to the ground. Bruno adopted a hard look as he forfeited.

''I forfeit Onix, he has lost control. His tribal instincts have been activated.'' Bruno's strong voice echoed.

The crowd gasped, not expecting Bruno to forfeit.

The referee nodded. 'Bruno has forfeited the round. This round goes to Cody!'

Cody grinned. ''Onix! You raring to go?'' Cody shouted out. His Onix just roared loudly, signaling that he was raring to go. Bruno released his Machamp. Cody grimaced as he battled smartly. He used Earthquake to bring Machamp down and proceeded to use long range attacks. The Onix hadn't even taken a hit, while Machamp was gasping. Onix used a brutal gyro ball to throw Machamp back. Suddenly, Machamp stood up, dodging Onix's second gyro ball, and proceeded to use submission. The super-effective attack made Onix faint instantly. Cody inhaled sharply as he released his Blastoise. The already tired Machamp stood no chance as the Blastoise used a full powered hydro pump to throw Machamp back into the wall.

''Machamp is unable to battle. Cody wins the round!''

Bruno sent out his Hitmonchan. His expression hardened as his last Pokémon went in. Hitmonchan and Blastoise toyed around each other, making small punches, elemental attacks and so.

''Now Blastoise! Use Ice Beam!'' Cody yelled.

''Dodge and use Thunder Punch.'' said Bruno, revealing his trump card.

Cody watched on in horror as Bruno played him. Hook, line, and sinker. Blastoise groaned loudly from the super effective attack. Hitmonchan had ducked underneath Ice Beam and had gotten behind Blastoise, slamming the Thunder Punch in.

''Dragon Pulse!'' yelled out Cody, desperate. The crowd was stunned as Blastoise could only know Dragon Pulse through an egg move.

The attack hit Hitmonchan, causing a decent amount of damage. But Blastoise fainted due to fatigue. Cody returned Blastoise with a grim look.

''Charizard! I need you!'' came Cody's last Pokémon.

Charizard roared as it came out. Ash watched in awe as one of his favorite Pokémon stood out, ready for battle.

''Charizard vs Hitmonchan! Go!''

''Charizard, Flamethrower followed by Fire Blast!'' Cody's voice rang out.

'Agility to escape followed by Mach Punch, Hitmonchan.'

Hitmonchan dodged most of the flamethrower but took the fire blast full force as it ran to hit Charizard with a Mach Punch.

Charizard dodged by flying up. Hitmonchan was burnt badly. The crowd yelled on for both sides, liking the tension in the air.

''Hitmonchan, Bulldoze followed by Earthquake!''

Hitmonchan's Bulldoze brought Charizard down and Earthquake did a lot of damage. Charizard looked worse for wear. They battled it out flames, punches, earthquakes.

They both could barely stand. Charizard couldn't fly. His wing was clipped badly. It was down to one last hit.

''Fire Fang!'' Cody's strength showed.

''Sky Uppercut!'' Bruno was desperate.

Suddenly, Hitmonchan's burn effect kicked in, as it stopped its attack.

Charizard pounced in, and Fire fang did its job well enough, as Bruno's tank fainted.

''Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Bruno has no Pokémon left. Cody of Vermillion City wins the match!''

Cody leaped out of the trainer box and hugged his Charizard, screaming.

''We did it, we did it, Charizard!''

Snorlax, Leafeon, Weezing, Onix, Blastoise and Charizard had beaten Bruno's rock hard team.

Ash watched the fantastic match with new inspiration. HE wanted to be Cody. It was amazing.

Ash went to bed, His Bulbasaur perched on his left with Pidgeotto on his right.

X-X

There's the third chapter! Please review! I would like ideas a lot! R and R!

And I rewrote the whole story.


	4. Just Getting Started!

Indigo League

Number 4! R and R!

Warnings- By the way, this is my first long story, and I am inexperienced in character development. So please be lenient.

Oh, and Ash will travel alone.

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon!

X-X

The next morning, Ash was still thinking of yesterday's match. Seeing that match had re-ignited a flame inside him, which had been washed out due to his mother's death. His mother had always told the same thing- _Don't worry about things that will never come back to you. Focus on the future._

Those words hadn't meant much to him, though now... it did. He was still grieving. (At least, that's what he thought) Though, he accepted what happened. Instead of grief, he felt rage. At Team Rocket. And the only way to take revenge was... to become a Pokémon trainer!

Even though he was only 9 years when he received his trainer license, Prof. Oak had told him that in emergency situations, a trainer could be given a license before he was 10. And the incident was an emergency. Meh.

He decided to go to the police station first and sort it out. After BREAKFAST of course.

X-X

 _1 hour later-_

''That's it, Ash,'' said Officer Jenny without looking up from her notepad.

Ash got up and was ready to leave, but Jenny called him.

''Hey, Ash! Wait! I got something!'' shouted Jenny.

Curious, he stepped forward. She reached into her pocket and took out a heavy chunk of cash.

''Jenny! There's got to be 3000P in there!'' Ash exclaimed.

''3500P.'' came the dry reply. ''I am just helping you to survive, Ash.''

Ash couldn't believe it. He thanked her thrice and she shooed him out later. Ash pumped his fist in the air before he went to the Pokémon Mart to buy the stuff required.

''Oh! I am going to be a Pokémon trainer!'' Ash informed Jenny.

''Are you sure?'' Jenny was concerned. Had it been... 2 days?

X-X

 _15 minutes later-_

There was a medium-sized clothes shop near the Poke Mart, and he remembered that he had no clothes except for the ones he was currently wearing. He stepped right in. There was a section named 'Trainer Clothes'. He went in and took a couple of T-Shirts with various colors. Sensing there was no money problem, Ash picked up long pants and short pants before moving on to jackets. He took one. He took one pair of sneakers and 2 pairs of socks. At last... the dreaded boxers. He quickly threw two into his heavy bag before giving it to the man at the counter.

''That will be 1500P, sir.'' came the monotone voice.

Wincing, Ash handed over the heavy sum of money. He ran out of the shop and went into the Poke Mart. He got some potions and antidotes. Antidotes were needed because Viridian Forest was full of bugs. Excited, he went to his room in the Pokémon Center and changed into a pair of new clothes. He happily strode out. He released Bulbasaur and Pidgeotto. He informed them that they were going on a journey before he stepped into Viridian Forest.

He saw the bugs in and came to a conclusion. His Pokémon were too weak. Training was the helpful word which popped up in his mind. Ash groaned as he told Bulbasaur and Pidgeotto.

He wanted Bulbasaur to learn sleep powder. It would be helpful. His Poke Dex had revealed that.

There were some experienced trainers in the Pokémon Center. He asked them how to teach sleep powder. Amused, they began to explain.

''You see, a Pokémon cannot learn a move instantly without the help of TM's. But they are very expensive. So there are natural methods. Sleep powder for your Bulbasaur, eh? It can learn it. There are a couple of methods. One, tell it to meditate. It will sense the fragrance in its bulb. When it can clearly sense it, it will be able to produce it from its back.'' A random trainer said.

Ash nodded and proceeded to ask for Wing Attack for Pidgeotto.

''Your Pidgeotto knows Gust?'' asked the same trainer.

''Yeah.'' replied Ash.

''So this will be a piece of cake. Tell it to perform Gust, but hold the attack. Keep building the power and it will form a mini hurricane. Then, it should send the attack. Safe to say, it will probably take only a day.''

Ash thanked him gratefully before he ran to a training ground in Viridian. He instructed Bulbasaur to meditate and find the fragrance in his bulb. He instructed Pidgeotto focus on building the Gust.

Pidgeotto was making good progress at Wing Attack. Currently, though, it was an overpowered Gust attack.

X-X

3 hours later, Bulbasaur had found the fragrance in his bulb. It was just a matter of how to get it out. Pidgeotto was doing brilliantly. Her Wing Attack could not be called as a powerful gust. She could hold the Gust in his wings and make it bigger and powerful. But when she launched it, half of the times, it just exploded in her face. Ash called it quits for the day before realizing that he hadn't checked out. He thanked God and went back to the Pokémon Center.

X-X

 _1 day later-_

''THAT'S IT, PIDGEOTTO! THAT'S IT!'' Ash was shouting in joy. Pidgeotto's Wing Attack had been mastered. He had asked another trainer about control in Wing Attack. They told to make the attack's speed lower, then make it higher. Ash figured it made sense. He told Pidgeotto to start doing it and she had done. Pidgeotto trilled loudly before she spun in the air. Bulbasaur looked over, impressed. His sleep powder worked now, just needed some more control.

X-X

 _1 hour later-_

''BULBASAUR! THAT'S IT!'' Ash's voice boomed out.

Bulbasaur _smirked_ before smugly walking up to Ash. Ash was very proud and started to think of going immediately going on his journey. Suddenly, realization coursed through his veins. He realized that to be a trainer, he needed to train his Pokémon in every aspect. That included speed, power, control, innovation, adaptation... and much more. He groaned loudly, realizing that there was Much MORE training to be done. He looked grimly at the bright sky, cursing his luck.

X-X

 _20 days later- (Yeah, yeah. I know that a ten-year-old to realize this is not realistic. But look at it this way. Ash wanted to be a Pokémon Master from his childhood. He must have known how to do it. So bear with the near overkill)_

Ash sighed. His training had paid off. Bulbasaur's vines were stronger, he was faster, more durable, was more powerful. And he also learned Razor Leaf and Ash decided to make Bulbasaur forget Leer with the help of a trainer. After all, Bulbasaur AND Ash didn't like the move. Razor Leaf was always in Bulbasaur's bulb. He focused enough to bring it up and throw it on his opponent.

X-X

 _Flashback-_

 _''Bulbasaur! Let's learn Razor Leaf!''_

 _Bulbasaur was growing fonder of his trainer. He growled encouragingly._

 _'So, it says that you have the leaves inside your bulb. You just need to take them out. So, try to break them out by focusing.'_

 _X-X_

 _Sometime later-_

 _Bulbasaur panted, the leaves came out, but in singles._

 _''Bulbasaur, snack time!''_

 _Bulbasaur ran over and gobbled up his food. Ash was focusing on Bulbasaur's growth. He bought food MEANT for him._

 _After he finished, he went back to practice._

 _3 days later, Bulbasaur mastered it._

 _X-X_

He also learned Toxic with the help of a TM. He had 2000P at the time. He wandered the outskirts of Viridian Forest and defeated a couple of newbie trainers and earned 1000P. He traded in 2500P for Toxic in the Pokémon Mart, left with 500P. Sheepishly, Ash again defeated a couple of trainers to earn 700P. So, he had 1200P. Along the way, he learned to Take Down. The recoil decreased dramatically when Ash encouraged Bulbasaur to perfect Take Down. Ash thought of learning Mega Drain too. Ash liked attack moves.

Bulbasaur was one step closer to evolution. There was still a long way for evolution.

Pidgeotto was swifter in flying. More durable, more powerful. Pidgeotto was very proud. Ash was proud of his girl too.

She learned Steel Wing and Beak Blast. Pidgeotto was in high spirits. Ash deemed them sufficient of Viridian Forest.

Ash went to the Pokemon Center and checked out, thanking the trainers who had helped him. They just smiled and waved it off.

He entered Viridian Forest, prepared for anything. Then... a Weedle charged in. With a flick of Bulbasaur's vines, Weedle was slammed into a tree. A man suddenly ran in, screaming. A Scyther was chasing him. Ash was stunned, Scyther was rare Pokémon. But the man was screaming loudly. Scyther was trying to injure him. Bulbasaur sprang into action with Pidgeotto. Bulbasaur held it with his tough vines while Pidgeotto used a variety of attacks to make it faint. Teamwork rocks. Shaken back to reality, he realized the Scyther was wild, he threw a poke ball at it.

 _Shake, Shake.., Shake!_ Yes! Scyther was caught. Ash was pumped up. The man suddenly started thanking him.

''Thank you so much! I'm Bill, a pokemon researcher, and scientist, I came to Viridian Forest due to some rare Pokémon being seen here, but suddenly this Scyther chased me here due to me trespassing on its property. You saved my life!''

''Whoa, whoa! Chill!'' Ash said.

The guy just ran off. Ash was stunned. He had a Scyther. A Scyther. A SCYTHER. A SCYTHER! He jumped in joy, having caught one of Kanto's rarest Pokémon.

X-X

 _After healing Scyther-_

Ash was still pumped up. Scanning Scyther was a beauty. It was experienced and knew a lot of moves.

 _Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured. This is a male Pokémon._

 _It knows the moves- Quick Attack, X-Scissor, Slash, Double Team, Agility, Toxic and Fury Cutter._

 _It has the ability Swarm._

Swarm? Ash didn't remember Swarm. He looked it up on the Pokédex and found out that it increased the power of Bug-Type moves when the user's health was low.

Ash's smile spread so much that his face was hurting. Scyther was fantastic. He released Scyther out of his ball to talk to him. Scyther seemed friendly and accepted what happened. Ash just grinned and returned Bulbasaur. The little man wasn't that fast, so he returned him.

Ash nodded to Scyther and Pidgeotto as they continued. They started to dominate Viridian Forest. The bugs were so easy. Ash started to think he had over-prepared for this.

Pidgeotto and Scyther gained valuable experience. The Bug-Catching trainers just thought the move Harden nullified all damage. Ash enjoyed the look on their face when Scyther finished them off with Slash.

Pidgeottto just used Beak Blast. Beak Blast is a fire/flying move. It burns the opponent while dealing normal damage. So the bugs went down easily. Ash sauntered through Viridian Forest, ripping everything apart. He camped for the night in an empty clearing. He released all his Pokémon from the poke balls and started eating. He had bought some non-perishables food along with corn. His Pokémon received the type focused food which they loved. After eating, Ash collapsed on his bed, too tired to move.

X-X

 _The next day-_

''WHAT THE HELL MAN!'' screamed Ash. An artificial Samurai was pointing a sword at Ash's neck.

''I challenge you to a Pokémon battle.'' said the man.

''Ok, OK! Take the sword away!'' Ash yelled.

The Samurai took it away but didn't move. Ash sighed before getting up and packing up his stuff. After he finished he asked the Samurai-

''What do you want!''

'I challenge all the trainers I see. 2 on 2!'

Ash sighed before letting out Pidgeotto.

''Go, Pinsir!'' yelled the fake Samurai.

''Pidgeotto, Beak Blast. Finish it off with Quick Attack.''

Pidgeotto did just that. The Pinsir was finished in the two-hit attack.

''But, but... HOW!'' came the Samurai's voice.

''I am pretty sure fire is better than a bug. A burn was inflicted on your Pinsir. A Quick Attack nearly reached overkill.'' Ash replied, smirking. He loved winning and was very angry when he lost. He enjoyed this a LOT.

''So... you're next Pokémon?''

The Samurai growled and sent out a Metapod.

''Huh, this will be easy.'' commented Ash.

The Samurai turned purple.

''Metapod! Harden 4 times, then String Shot!''

''Oh god! Are you out of your mind! Harden only decreases PHYSICAL ATTACKS! Pidgeotto, blow this bug away!''

Pidgeotto released a devastating Wing Attack which threw the Metapod back. Ash figured that Metapod fainted. He started petting Pidgeotto's head. She cooed. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Metapod. A Butterfree burst out of its cocoon, ready to fight. The injuries were completely healed. Pidgeotto tensed up, knowing that this could go either way. Evolution increased a Pokémon's stats drastically.

Ash gulped, expecting a tough fight. He tensed up, ready for a big fight.

 _Folks, Ash still has one Pokemon left... can he do it?_

X-X

 **AN-** _Cliffhanger! R and R!_

 _Guys, please read this. Give me feedback and ideas. That's it for now. See ya!_

 _Scyther isn't overpowering Ash. Just giving canon "the face."_

 _Maybe the events in canon will take place, but everything will be modified. Ash will take on a more sadistic personality. Meh. Just giving hints. Later!_


	5. Rocky Road?

Indigo League

 _Chapter 5 is here! My story will be different from canon. Though some events from canon will still be here. So... Read and Review!_

 _Guest Review- Dude, I wrote_ _ **Bulldoze brought Charizard to the ground when Charizard was standing on the ground. Before it could fly, Bulldoze brought it down. When it was down, Hitmonchan used Earthquake when Charizard was down. Sorry if there was any confusion. Keep reading on!**_

 _Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon._

 _X-X_

Ash stared at the Butterfree. It was fully healed and stats upgraded. Ash was in a tight spot. Ash was confident that Pidgeotto could pull through.

''Don't worry, Pidgeotto. We can pull through!'' Ash was a tiny bit scared. He narrowed his eyes and made a strategy.

 **The Strategy-**

 **1- Beak Blast**

Well, that was short. He also mentally swore not to teach any more moves until they perfected everything. He went into a stance and went into the battle.

''Pidgeotto, Up, UP! Then swoop down for Beak Blast! Don't let the bug see you!''

''Oh no! That won't work! Butterfree! Confusion!'' Ash watched in horror as Pidgeotto too caught up in the momentum took the attack head on. Pidgeotto was thrown back into a tree brutally. Ash watched anxiously as Pidgeotto flew back up. Ash really threw his head into the battle as he watched Pidgeotto getting beaten up.

''Alright! This is it! Pidgeotto, Fly really high up and use Roost! Come right back down for a grand **slam!** ''

The fake Samurai smirked, waiting. Ash growled as Pidgeotto flew up. 15 seconds later, Ash saw a brown blur coming down.

''Now, Butterfree! Confusion!'' Ash was shocked as he fell into the same trap. What... No! This isn't possible! These were just examples of Ash's thoughts. Then, things took a turn for the worse.

Butterfree used the attack perfectly... but it came out as Psybeam! Stunned, Ash watched as Pidgeotto was slammed back on the ground. He thought of returning her as taking two powerful psychic attacks would be... well, totally painful. But he realized that she was the only Pokémon he had which was effective against Butterfree. Still, he made a split second decision.

''Pidgeotto! Return! Go Scyther!'' Ash hoped this would pay off. Scyther was considerably stronger than the rest of his Pokémon so he hoped he could do this.

"Agility then Toxic! Spray 'em!'' Scyther slipped into Agility and ran circles around Butterfree. Scyther was _very experienced._ Scyther got in the flow and Butterfree was drenched in Toxic.

''Get in close and use Slash! Follow it up with Fury Cutter!''

''Psybeam!''

Scyther got the attack correct. But right after he performed his attack, he was blasted off his feet by Psybeam. Scyther stumbled around, losing quite a bit of his health.

''Scyther, you did your job! Return!''

Ash pulled out his Poke Ball and returned Scyther. He had done his job. Butterfree was breathing heavily and with Toxic in effect, Ash thought he had the match in the bag.

''Pidgeotto! Beat this bug!''

''You know... You seem to be losing. I know Toxic will drain me... so to prevent further attacks... Harden!'' The words had their effect. With the defense rising, this was going to be tougher...

''Steel Wing!'' Ash was relaxing here. Steel Wing _could finish this off._

''Sleep Powder!'' Oh god... Ash suddenly had a brainwave.

''No worries! Pidgeotto! Blow them back with Gust!''

Pidgeotto trilled and stopped rushing forward for Steel Wing and used Gust. The Sleep Powder rebounded back to Butterfree who promptly fell asleep.

''No! NO! Butterfree wake up! WAKE UP BUTTERFREE!'' But his words didn't matter.

''Ha! Got you! Yeah!'' Suddenly, Pidgeotto fainted with a thump. Ash stared in shock. The Samurai smirked and began to explain smugly.

''Your Pidgeotto was exhausted due to taking Psybeams and Confusions, fatigue caught up, eh?'' The Samurai said the last part smugly.

Ash clenched his fist angrily. He would prove them wrong.

''Scyther, I choose you!''

Scyther appeared on the field looking much better from his previous stint. He nodded to Ash as their facial expressions darkened.

''Agility then Slash. Double Team in case it wakes up!'' Thank God Butterfree was asleep.

Scyther ran circles around Butterfree with Double Team. Scyther then slashed viciously at Butterfree's stomach. Butterfree was slammed into a tree. It woke up. The Samurai screamed gratefully.

''Butterfree! Spray Venoshock like Scyther!'' The Samurai was overjoyed.

Ash, on the other hand, was VERY angry. He was copying his tactics!

Butterfree landed the Venoshock just after it was slammed into a tree. Ash winced. That must have been a heavy hit for Scyther. Scyther suddenly glowed and groaned loudly. Ash perked up. Swarm had been activated! But Scyther only knew two bug-moves... Meh. Anyway, the Double Team copies were destroyed when Venoshock was used.

''Scyther! We can do this! X-Scissor!''

Scyther shaped his arm into an X Shape and slashed viciously at Butterfree. It yelped and flew backward in a vain attempt to get away. Scyther growled and charged forward to Butterfree.

''SCYTHER!'' Came the ferocious war cry.

''Scyther, get in close throw it into the ground!''

''Butterfree, Sleep Powder!'' Ash's heart sank. This was it.

Suddenly, Scyther flew up, avoiding the Sleep Powder. Ash's jaw dropped, as he realized that Scyther had wings. He just didn't use them. Scyther then nodded at Ash. Ash nodded back.

''Alright! Swoop down for X-Scissor!''

The stunned Samurai couldn't yell out a command as he was shocked that Scyther could fly. Ash snorted. Even though they specialized in Bug-types, they didn't know about them.

Scyther came down in the form of a blur. Butterfree tried to fly back but failed. It was too slow. Scyther knocked out Butterfree with X-Scissor. The arms glowed and Scyther shaped it into an X and slashed beautifully.

''Yes! We did it Scyther! We won!''

Ash grinned. The hole in his heart was starting to heal. His Pokémon would heal him. He felt a burden off his shoulders. He walked over, congratulated Scyther, returned him, gave the Samurai a look, and went forward. He needed to heal Pidgeotto after all.

X-X

''Damn it!'' Ash cursed as Scyther was poisoned. The Bug-Catcher grinned at him. His Weedle was annoying. Ash sighed and returned Scyther. Bulbasaur quickly finished the match. Pidgeotto had healed up quite nicely. Some unknown girl had helped heal her.

 _ **(Remember the girl in Viridian Forest who healed you up? From the games.)**_

Collecting his prize money, he took out an antidote from his bag and gave it to Scyther. Scyther smiled gratefully. Returning Scyther, Ash strode forward. He grinned, Pewter was right ahead! A life of a Pokémon Trainer... ahh...

X-X

They had re-built it well. The Museum, Gym, Pokémon Mart, Pokémon Center were all in perfect condition. Some houses were currently being re-built. Ash glared. Team Rocket's action's disgusted him. Healing up at the center, he saw a group of people outside the center. Ash frowned, they were... rallying?

Ash sprinted outside and his thoughts were confirmed. He heard their shouts quite nicely.

''TAKE LANCE OFF HIS RUDDY THRONE!''

''TELL THE ELITE FOUR TO TAKE ACTION!''

''PALLET TOWN! PEWTER CITY! WHO'S NEXT!''

"WE WANT SAFETY! PROTECTION! JUSTICE!''

"JUSTICE! JUSTICE! JUSTICE! JUSTICE!''

"TAKE ACTION ON TEAM ROCKET! ORGANIZE An MAN-HUNT!''

''SAMUEL OAK IS DEAD!''

These were the shouts which were currently going on. Ash was horrified.

''This has been going on for ages, kid. Lance is trying every card available to stop these criminals named Team Rocket. The Elite Four is going to collapse any day now. One of our most powerful figures, Samuel Oak, is down. We are lacking. The Orange Archipelago leader Drake and his Gym leaders are providing backup to us." Said a deep, masculine voice.

Ash jumped back in shock, too see a semi-pale man with spiky hair. The famed Leader of Pewter, Brock Slate.

''Why did you say that to me?''

''Kid, I have been trying to spread this news all over to raise awareness,'' The amused voice arrived.

''ASH KETCHUM! YOUR POKEMON HAS BEEN HEALED! PLEASE COLLECT THEM AT THE FRONT DESK!'' Nurse Joy yelled.

Ash perked up. "Oh yeah! I challenge you to a gym battle... Oh shit! I forgot to register!''

Ash cursed himself as he ran to register for the Pokémon League. If he didn't register, badges were useless. Thus, after an out of breath conversation, Ash Ketchum became eligible to participate in the Pokémon League.

X-X

After a quick conversation with Brock, (who told him to come by his gym for the battle) Ash got a room at the Pokémon Center. He freshened up and got ready to fight Brock.

X-X

"Sandslash! Let's go !"

Turns out he had to fight the Gym Trainers in order to fight Brock. This one was named Forrest.

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!"

"Use Vine Whip!"

"Sandslash, Dig!"

Bulbasaur quickly lashed out its vine's to smack Sandslash, but it dug underground to dodge it.

"Aw, come on!"

Forrest grinned with amusement as Ash complained, the Dig tactic was very useful.

"On guard, Bulbasaur! That sneak can come out of anywhere!''

''Sandslash, on my call!'' said Forrest.

Forrest stamped on the ground twice.

''Bulbasaur, jump!" Ash shouted.

Bulbasaur jumped… but Sandslash did not come out. As Bulbasaur started to fall back to the ground, Forrest made his move.

"Now!"

As Bulbasaur came down, Sandslash emerged from the rocky surface and slammed into Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was badly damaged from the impact.

''Oh no… Razor Leaf!"

''Counter with Rapid Spin!"

Razor Leaf shot out with perfect accuracy. Sandslash tried to counter with Rapid Spin, it didn't do much. Razor Leaf broke through the Rapid Spin and crashed into Sandslash, sending it way back.

"Sandslash! NO!" Forrest yelled with worry in his voice. Sandslash stood up weakly.

"Use Swift, Sandslash!''

Due to the fact that Swift always struck, it rammed into Bulbasaur with heavy force, causing a decent amount of damage.

"Hang on Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"

With its strength already sapped, Sandslash stood no chance of dodging as Forrest watched with horror. It promptly fainted.

"Sandslash is unable to battle! Bulbasaur wins!" Declared the referee.

Ash whooped in joy as Forrest came to shake his hand. Before that, Ash hugged his Bulbasaur, very proud. He then returned him.

"Good match, Ash."

"Same, Forrest."

They smiled at each other when Brock came to them.

"Good one, Forrest." He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ash, heal up at the Pokémon Center and come battle me, you've earned it."

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed.

He ran out of the gym and went to heal up with a major thought.

" _Watch out Brock, Ash Ketchum is coming!_

 _X-X_

 _And that concludes Chapter 5! Sorry for not updating, real life happened. Cannot promise regular updates, but I swear I will never abandon it._

 _Read and Review, People!_


	6. Glory Gaming

Indigo League

 _Chapter 6! No long AN notes. As always, suggestions are welcome._

 _ **Guest Review- Sorry. Made a mistake. I played a rom hack called Pokémon Ash Gray a couple of years ago and there was this girl in Viridian Forest who healed your Pokémon up after you fought Team Rocket. I guess it was too good to go unnoticed. If you want to play it, you can do it online on , which is a perfectly good website, (I have been using it for years) or download it from Poke Community. KBH has a variety, from Red, Blue, Yellow, to amazing hacks like Light Platinum, Snakewood, and Pokémon Adventure Red Chapter.**_

 _ **X-X**_

"Are you ready Ash?"

"... No..."

Brock chuckled. "I knew that."

"This match is between Brock Slate, Gym Leader, and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Ash tensed up a little as he heard his former living area, but immediately loosened up.

"Alright Geodude, let's **ROCK** the stage!"

"That was a horrible pun." Ash grumbled.

"I know right?" said Brock, laughing.

"Pidgeotto, **WIND** this up!"

"... I am not going to bother."

The referee waved his flags and said- "Begin!"

"Pidgeotto, Steel Wing!'' said Ash, going on the attack.

"Geodude, Iron Defense!" Brock demanded, going for a safe option.

Geodude just managed to activate Iron Defense when Pidgeotto struck. It was a heavy hit, but the effect had been reduced quite a bit. Pidgeotto got up and winced, her wings were a bit fragile now.

"Geodude, Rock Throw!" Brock was confident enough to forego defensive measures, Ash paled as he realized this would get harder, and he was right.

Ash was quite shocked as Brock immediately tried to subdue Ash. Since Pidgeotto and Geodude were both in close quarters, it struck hard.

"Pidgeotto! No!" Ash yelled. The plan was to take down Geodude with Pidgeotto and then use Bulbasaur to finish up Onix. At least that's what the Pokédex told Brock would use.

Pidgeotto had the knowledge to reel back to avoid more of Geodude's rocks. Which was a timely dodge, otherwise it might have fainted.

"C'mon, use Roost!" Ash hollered.

"No way! Geodude, tackle it to the ground!"

Pidgeotto just about managed to dodge and heal up. Ash sighed, Roost had saved their butts more than a couple of times in this so far short journey.

"Use Sand Attack and Quick Gust!"

It was a technique mastered by Ash, one that every flying type owner should know. Here, Pidgeotto blinds Geodude and uses the distraction to speed up Gust with quick attack and ram Geodude into the ground.

"Pidgeotto!" She screamed as she tore down the battleground.

"NO! Geodude! Move away!" raged Brock. It was the first time in the match Ash got the advantage. Geodude was close to fainting with Pidgeotto with a quarter of her health. But, Brock pulled his trump card.

"Geodude, Self-Destruct!" Brock was desperate not to go 1-0.

Ash watched with a gaping mouth as Brock blew up the battlefield with Geodude dealing damage to both of the Pokémon in the field. Ash expected the rubble to come crashing out of the field, but it just stopped at the edge.

"We have psychic barriers preventing anything to come outside," explained the referee after seeing Ash's confused look.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! It's a draw!" Exclaimed the referee.

"Well played Ash, I haven't used that trick in a long time. You pushed to my limits!" said a surprised Brock.

"Thanks," said a blushing Ash.

"Round 2! Begin!" Announced the referee.

"Bulbasaur, end this!" A pokéball was flung from his trainer belt.

"Onix, crush that punk!" Ash stared in horror as a gigantic creature appeared. He did expect a huge Pokémon, the Pokédex told him, but he hadn't expected THIS!

"Bulbasaur, Leech Seed," That was a good way to start off. Bulbasaur had one source of income in health.

"Onix! Dig below!" Bellowed Brock.

"Ah... Damn it," sighed Ash.

Two seconds later, Onix emerged out of the ground heading straight for Bulbasaur, before Ash could call a command, Bulbasaur wrapped its vines around Onix's head and rode it like a horse.

"Whoa, Bulbasaur...," Ash trailed off.

Brock looked stunned as well. But they weren't ready for what was about to unfold. Onix thrashed around and smashed the sprinkler pipes at the top, causing water to spray everywhere.

"ONIIIIX!" It yelled as it fainted.

Bulbasaur elegantly landed to the ground and walked haughtily to Ash before dropping the pretense and dancing.

"Onix is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins! Ash Ketchum has beat Brock Slate, gym leader!"

"Whoa! Yeah! I got my first gym badge! Hurray! Thanks so much Bulbasaur!" Exclaimed Ash. Brock handed him the Rock Badge. His eyes were moist. He had often dreamt about this moment, collecting his first badge and bragging to his mother. He felt like a sharp knife stung his heart, but he pushed it away and soaked in the moment. He closed his eyes, and embraced Bulbasaur. Scyther came outside and buzzed around a bit, celebrating. Pidgeotto was still injured from the battle, so she did not come out.

From the side, Brock watched, he had seen trainers devastated after losses and they never quite recovered. Ash was proving to be a special case as he was marching towards recovery. A smile washed over his features as he witnessed this bonding moment between his trainer and his Pokémon.

X-X

At his room, Ash spread out on his bed, sinking into the comforter. He was tired from all the excitement which took place, and he just wanted to keep sinking. He heard the sound of his Pokémon snoring, and that was enough for his semi-conscious to be lured to complete sleep.

X-X

 _ **AN- It's been a long time since I uploaded, yes, but on the bright side, I held my promise at never abandoning the story! Updates will come more frequently here though. Time has freed up, rejoice. As always, Read and Review people! Have a nice day guys. Signing off…**_


	7. What's Smooth Sailing?

_**Indigo League**_

 _ **AN- Huh, I'm back! *Billions gro- Okay, okay, ten people groan...***_

 _ **Here's Chapter 7-**_

* * *

Giovanni gave a cold, clear laugh. He had obtained Mew. That wretched creature had been with that fool, Oak. After they found out, they had burnt that town which was fit for peasants. It had run away and evaded capture until three new, bumbling recruits managed to capture it by accident. He could now dissect Mew's DNA and create, the _**legend of legendaries.**_

* * *

"Da' boss gave us a promotion!" Meowth was very excited.

"James, how did you not know it was Mew! You told the boss it was a Unovan Pokémon!"

"The boss figured it out, who cares? I don't. Come on, let's partyyyyyyyyyyy! Aah!"

Ash Ketchum stumbled onto a very disturbing scene. He had woken up this morning, still ecstatic, gotten breakfast, taken a walk with his Bulbasaur along the outskirts, and saw a _talking Meowth_ along with two people, talking about working for Team Rocket!

"You work for Team Rocket?!" Ash pulled out Bulbasaur's Pokéball, which had been upgraded to a Great Ball.

"Get him Magmar! This runt was in Pallet! I recognize him!" Jessie, on the other hand, threw out a Pikachu, with a smirk.

"I don't know how you escaped, but it's clear you have one of the starters! Pikachu, aim to kill!" Jessie didn't care that he was a kid. The Boss had specified that all escapees must be caught or killed. Only three people had escaped, with this kid part of the list. She and James had been given better Pokémon to work with, ever since their success.

Ash's breath quickened, it was clear that these people were part of Team Rocket, and they wanted to kill him. Still, if he could take them down, he could get Officer Jenny to interrogate them.

Ash released all his Pokémon. He had no reason to fight fair when he was facing trained criminals.

"Pidgeotto, go get Officer Jenny, she must be in the Police Station, go!" She raced back to Pewter City, intent on getting back up.

"Never mind, we'll finish you off before your foolish 'backup' arrives," came the scathing voice of James.

A fierce battle began. It should have been an easy victory for the Team Rocket trio, but their Pokémon were new, and Pikachu refused to listen to Jessie.

"Argh! Meowth, get that pesky trainer!" Jessie was infuriated. They hadn't brought all their Pokémon, and even with a type disadvantage, that Scyther and that Bulbasaur were keeping Magmar busy. Pikachu was snoozing on the floor, its tail sticking up. Meowth was trying to wake him up with no progress.

Ash screamed. The Meowth was now clawing at his face instead of battling.

Scyther and Bulbasaur turned around, shocked at the attack on their trainer. In that gap, Magmar roasted Bulbasaur with a flamethrower, sending it to the ground. Ash fumbled with his Pokéball, before returning Bulbasaur. Scyther paid no attention to Magmar as he drenched Meowth in poison (Toxic). Unfortunately, it caught on to Ash as well.

"AAH!" Ash's skin burned. More specifically, his face burned.

Scyther left a wide opening for Magmar when he was busy with toxic.

"Magmar, Fire Punch!" James was excited, two big hauls in a row?

Ash was horrified. He managed to tear off the Meowth and was currently grappling with it. Scyther had his back turned, and the Magmar was going to strike. Ash kicked the Meowth away and held his burning face in agony.

"Pika!" Came a fierce roar.

The Pikachu had turned on its trainer and starter viciously attacking the Magmar with Thunderbolts. Scyther turned around and launched his own assault of Venoshocks on Magmar. The offending Pokémon was currently under a huge barrage and nearly fainted.

James and Jessie grew angrier. The Pikachu's betrayal had turned the tides. They grabbed Meowth and made a break for it.

"Magmar, Teleport!" Magmar teleported out, came in front of the Team Rocket trio, and went away.

The burnt clearing was now inhabited by a boy whose skin was peeling away, an exhausted Scyther, and a triumphant Pikachu. Needless to say, they all fainted.

* * *

Ash inhaled the familiar scent of sterile beds. He had gotten injured a lot when he was a child.

He started coughing, and immediately a nurse gave him a glass of water.

"My god…. What happened?" He asked.

"Classic Team Rocket took place." Pewter City's Officer Jenny had arrived.

"Three grunts were there, celebrating a mission. We found their leftover Pokéballs at the Center and managed to extract some info. They managed to escape. Your Pokémon are mostly fine. Scyther was really exhausted, Bulbasaur had a few scrapes, Pidgeotto got me, she's clear, and your Pikachu is fine as well.

"Wait, what?! I don't have a Pikachu."

"Oh, it isn't yours?

"No, it was Team Rocket's…. It-" Ash was cut off.

"He," Jenny said.

"Okay. _He_ changed sides and thrashed that trio."

"You can keep him." Jenny shrugged.

"Meh." An electric type could be useful.

"You, on the other hand, were very injured. Thankfully, the toxic you received wasn't too powerful, but it isn't meant for humans. You're going to have scars forever." She gave Ash a mirror.

Ash looked and gasped. A scar started from his ear to his jaw, looking horrendous. Similar small scars littered his face. His skin also looked very pink.

"Ditto cells," Jenny chipped in. Ditto cells could be used for regeneration.

Ash wasn't a vain person, but his face looked horrible. His arms had scars as well, but they were small. His neck had luckily escaped damage. In sheer frustration, Ash threw the mirror at the wall, it shattered into little pieces.

"Sorry," said Ash, not meaning it.

"It's okay. You can apply this cream to your face, it uses a mixture of herbs and Ditto cells, it won't completely hide your scars, but they will look faint.

Ash accepted the bottles and laid down. He faintly heard that he would have to stay in the hospital for a week and that he did a very good job, fighting off three experienced criminals. Ash thought of reporting the talking Meowth, but he was too desolate. He tuned everything out and went to sleep.

* * *

Giovanni wasn't pleased about the failure of capturing one of the escapees. He wasn't angry either though. They would have plenty more chances to capture all three of the runts. He had already heard sightings of Gary Oak, along with a girl whose name was still unknown. Initially, they thought he was dead, but he had managed to escape, heavily injured, along with that girl.

He toyed with Mew's Pokéball, letting out a cold laugh.

* * *

 _ **2 Weeks Later-**_

Ash had been released a week before and was currently on the march to Cerulean City. His Pikachu had turned out to be a very grumpy Pokémon, who was pretty strong.

 _Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Pichu. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks._

 _He knows the moves- Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Tackle, Agility, Slam, and Volt Tackle._

 _He has the ability- Lightning Rod._

The move set wasn't very strong, Thunder Shock was very weak, Volt Tackle wasn't… complete. It fizzled out very quickly, and the recoil was very damaging. Quick Attack was good for finishing battles off. Slam was a good, neutral move with decent power. Agility wasn't of much use. Pikachu's were naturally very fast. Tackle was a basic version of Slam. Its ability would be dead useful in front of electric Pokémon. Ash and his team had a tank for protection against electric Pokémon now.

Most importantly, he brought speed to the team. Pidgeotto was good in the air, she couldn't be of any use in the ground. Bulbasaur wasn't naturally agile, using his vines to propel him in many cases. Scyther was fast, but he didn't have that element of quickness. Pikachu could be a tank, a finisher, or he could use brute force to bring down Pokémon. He knew that the Cerulean Gym wouldn't be hard, but he was still wary.

He was informed that all Officer Jenny's were going to keep an eye on him. He shrugged and moved on.

* * *

Gary Oak took a deep breath. He was currently being chased by a lot of Team Rocket grunts. He called out his Wartortle and had him drag out a couple of leaves for shelter. Team Rocket had deemed him the strongest and were currently hunting him. He had stayed under the protection of Brock for a few weeks, but he had to move on. His grandfather, before he died, told him to go to Cinnabar, to contact Blaine. He was instructed to just tell 'Giovanni'. Grandpa must have thought he died, no, Gary escaped, burnt badly. Brock had rescued and nursed him back to health. He had a Fearow, a Wartortle, Butterfree, and a Machop, which was a new addition. His friend…? Leaf was in Cerulean City, waiting for him. They had agreed to meet up separately for safety. She too, was being hunted. He hadn't been that close to his Grandfather, who was obsessed with his work, so he wasn't too disturbed by his death. That was the reason that Gary was cynical at the age of 10. He had heard rumours that Ash, his old friend, had escaped as well. He hoped they could all meet up.

* * *

Ash had arrived at Cerulean City. It had been a rough few days, traveling in , but he had escaped unscathed. Some trainers sent him weird looks due to his scars, but he was mostly okay. He trained his Pokémon a bit, improved Volt Tackle a bit, and was generally back to his old self. But, he could not forget the encounter with Team Rocket. They had aimed to kill him, and could have, if not for the betrayal of their own Pokémon. Some nights, when they were sleeping in dark places, he saw Pikachu thrashing in his sleep. He woke Pikachu up and chatted with him before he slept again.

Now, he was ready to challenge the Gym Leader, Misty Waterflower.

* * *

Ash had beaten the Gym Trainers with ease. Pidgeotto and Scyther steamrolled them into the ground. He was saving Pikachu and Bulbasaur for the Gym Leader.

Finally, he arrived at the Challenger's podium, ready to fight.

"This match is between Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of Cerulean City! No substitutions!" Bellowed the referee.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Ash placed his faith on his starter. If he could wrap this up in the first fight, Bulbasaur could tire out the second Pokémon before Pikachu finished it off.

"Corphish, time to soar!" Misty's voice echoed over the arena. Another reason Ash had chosen Bulbasaur for the first battle was due to the fact that the arena was a swimming pool, with two corner pieces for each side. Pikachu thrived on moving, so Ash hoped he could finish off the last battle quickly. Ash couldn't recognize Corphish. It was a crab-like Pokémon with sharp pincers. He supposed that it could have been a foreign import. Usage of the Pokédex was not allowed during battle.

"Corphish, Surf!"

"Bulbasuar! Razor Leaf when it lands!"

Corphish had propelled itself onto Bulbasaur's corner piece, with the distance in between them short, razor leaf was a critical hit. It dealt huge damage and the Corphish started shaking.

"Corphish, Ice Beam!" Misty wasn't fazed by the critical hit. Corphish pulled itself together and let out a huge Ice Beam. Due to the lack of room, Bulbasaur was hit head on, and it was super effective.

The battle continued like this, neither side gained an advantage. Finally, Bulbasaur landed a Sleep Powder on Corphish, and Vine-Whipped it until it fainted.

"Good show…. You're the trainer from Pallet, aren't you?" Misty asked airily.

"Yes," Ash's lips tightened.

She didn't respond and released an enormous Gyarados.

"Shit." Ash swore silently.

"Bulbasaur stay away and lower its health!"

"We'll see about that," Misty was smirking.

"Gyarados! Thrash!"

It didn't listen, sending a flamethrower instead, sending Bulbasaur crashing into the wall. Ash could see blood slowly dripping out of his head. He was shocked. Bulbasaur was very woozy, and could still battle, but the flamethrower was very powerful, adding to the fact that it was super effective. Ash wasn't going to take the risk.

"I forfeit Bulbasaur."

"What?!" Misty showed emotion for the first time in the battle.

"Your Gyarados is too wild," Ash gestured, pointing to where Gyarados had started thrashing. "My Pokémon can't handle it."

"It isn't that bad, you need to train your Pokémon to withstand hits."

The disbelief in Ash's face must have shown, because the referee declared that Ash forfeited the round.

"Go, Pikachu!"

Misty, on the other hand, was pleading with her Gyarados. Gyarados nodded reluctantly and dove into the water. Ash couldn't see it, but he had an idea.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt at the water!" Gyarados was fried due to the water, and weakly surfaced.

"Gyarados!" Misty yelled in shock. She quickly grew angry.

"Use Earthquake." Her voice was deadly quiet.

Ash was confused. Gyarados was in the water, how was earthquake going to work? He soon got his answer as Gyarados started banging on the bottom of the pool. The foundations were shaken up, the corner pieces fell down, and Pikachu sunk into the water, unconscious, due to the violent movement, as well as impacting on the hard stone of the corner piece. Ash immediately dove into the water, fearing that Pikachu would drown.

"Pikachu! I'm coming!" He yelled. Later, he distinctly remembered the referee yelling at Misty for using such a dangerous move. Ash felt the electric current in the water and fought the pain as he went deep. He struggled to hold his breath as he found Pikachu. He managed to drag him up. He was halfway through when he lost breath. His vision was clouding up, everything felt heavy, but Ash remembered that Pikachu was still in his arms and put on a burst of speed. It wasn't enough, and he despaired, but the referee had also dipped in the water, and so, they both came out of the water, gasping.

Ash prodded Pikachu. He woke up with a loud gasp, spitting water everywhere.

"Pika! Chu….," said Pikachu, before he drifted off again. Ash made a mental note to buy some translators. But, he had other business.

Ash marched up to the Gym Leader, and gave her a nasty right hook, sending her sprawling to the ground. He would have done more, but he was stopped.

"Challenger, your Pokémon need healing." He reminded, gently.

Ash stopped and started running. "Thanks, ref!"

* * *

It had been a few hours since that disastrous battle. Ash had filed a complaint and he took it to the police station. Misty Waterflower was banned from the position of being the Gym Leader, she also had to pay a fine of 1000P to Ash. He was given the badge though, because of 'unfair circumstances'. Ash had returned to the Pokémon Centre and had collected his Pokémon. Bulbasaur would be fine. They had patched him up and sent him on his way. Pikachu was detained for further observation. When Ash had panicked, the nurses had assured him that it was just a precaution.

He booked a room and put his bags inside before taking a walk outside. It was pretty dark, so Ash didn't expect to meet anybody. To his shock, he met the one person who he thought he would never see.

"Gary Oak?"

"Ash Ketchum?"

* * *

 _ **AN- That's a wrap! Two updates in two days! (Albeit for different ones) This was a very good chapter, in my opinion. Please review, offer constructive criticism or suggestions.**_

 _ **PS- Yes, the same Pikachu which Oak had.**_

 _ **PPS- Yes, Misty is somewhat of a bitch.**_

 _ **PPPS- Yes, Team Rocket are realistic.**_

 _ **PPPPS- Yes, not everything Is sunshine and rainbows.**_

 _ **Guys, R &R!**_


End file.
